


异星交互

by LinC229



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, 傻白甜警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “很抱歉。”“我不是故意窃听你和你兄弟的交谈。”阿克西亚说。





	异星交互

“我还没有感谢过你。”那伽尔拉女人说，即使在这种时候她的口吻仍硬邦邦，一点也不像在人类女性腰上游移的动作那么恰到好处，“感谢你救了我一命。”

维罗妮卡的外星科技装甲扔在床边，软的硬的内衬被撩到肋骨附近，露出的侧腰一片黑青。大部分是飞船穿过小行星带时磕的。伽尔拉人坚持说这是他们的礼节，或者其他什么，维罗妮卡因而能躺在对方的膝盖上享受而不必有很大的心理压力。阿克西亚的大腿垫着她的脑袋，伽尔拉人的体温比人类稍高零点几度，温暖而坚硬。

她已经连续工作了三天，只小憩过几次。宇宙间需要狮骑士的坐标太多，狮骑士们无法在一处停留太久，即使对于他们的星球而言。他们来到故乡，匆忙奔走，有时甚至来不及得到家人的一个拥抱。地球被其他星系的科技点亮，地球仍需要维罗妮卡，和维罗妮卡这样的所有人。

直到阿克西亚出现在舱门口，无视她的推脱和恳求，强行把她带离舰桥，按在床上——“锁门。”维罗妮卡说，半垂着睫毛，因为太累甚至连声音都没有传出他们的狭窄怀抱。阿克西亚的嘴角抽搐了两下，像是微笑，她从后腰摸出一个红棕色小瓶子。

人类该如何处理和外星友人之间的关系？无论是爱好和平的科技之光阿尔泰，还是尚武的伽尔拉。维罗妮卡又想起某一次任务中途，和某一位马摩拉之刃传送至陌生的星系，她双手受缚而阿克西亚掏出藏在她大腿上的小刀，绳索落地，她的手里被塞进一把枪。她仅能从漫天的风沙中分辨模糊的色块，这不妨碍她三射三中的好成绩。

“这个药水……”维罗妮卡打了个哈欠，问，“是伽尔拉的特产吗？”

伤病对马摩拉之刃的成员而言更像强制的公休假期。“不。我从医务室拿的。”伽尔拉人回答道。

那就是阿尔泰人的东西。阿尔泰人的药物和人类的免疫系统通常兼容得很好。她的兄弟脸颊上崭新的纹章在眼前一闪而过。维罗妮卡享受着战士的按摩，她的眼皮逐渐沉重，不复平日敏锐。

“……过了几个小时？”她的声音有些干涩。

醒来时，从舱门下透出的，走廊上拟昼夜式的灯光已经熄灭。她仍枕在她的大腿上。她像被烧着了脸那样匆匆地逃起身来。阿克西亚没有动。阿克西亚的眼球后部有反光层，此时闪动着，在深夜里很像她曾经养过的一只猫。飞船在静寂中环路飞行，舷窗外是永夜，或者一颗燃烧的恒星逐渐掠过。

是阿克西亚先向她提出了请求，如果那算得上请求的话。伽尔拉的公转和地球不同，他们的年龄计量方式迥异，阿克西亚趁她转过身去摘下降噪耳机的时候说：“我想更多地了解你们。”带着几乎与人类同龄，甚至更为年轻的女性的窘迫。而维罗妮卡的意识不断漂向马摩拉之刃里唯一的半人，也是谣言里大概率成真的阿克西亚未来的伴侣对象。“当然。”她对此露出无懈可击的“理解”的笑容。

 

TBC


End file.
